love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai
is a bonus CD sung by lily white. lily white is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Tojo. The bonus CD is included in purchasing the entire Love Live! Season 2 Blu-rays from . It was released on December 25, 2014. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kazunori Watanabe. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BEPC-0013)' 'CD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Hanarenai...to Yubisaki de anata e tsutaetai no Yume kataru anata no naka ni Kienai jounetsu kanji nagara Tsuite yuku watashi no koto o Sukoshi dake ki ni shite hoshiku naru Issho ni toki o kake nuketai Namida ni nurete mo watashi wa kuyamanai wa Hanarenai...to Yubisaki de anata e to tsutaetai no Koi no you ni yure moeru Onaji hoshi ga mitai Ai sarete demo sabishikute Yasashisa motomeru otagai ga Umidaseru mirai ga aru to Shinjiteru no dakara mou mayowanai Donna ashita sagashite ite mo Kizutsuita kokoro tsutsumikonde agetai Dakishimetara atsuku naru Suki desu...to sawagu kodou Damarikomu futari ni wa Hosoi tsuki no akari Namida ni nurete mo watashi wa kuyamanai wa Hanarenai...to Yubisaki de anata e tsutaetai no Dakishimetara atsuku naru Suki desu...to sawagu kodou Koi no you ni yure moeru Onaji hoshi ga mitai onaji basho de futari Itsudatte onaji hoshi ga itsudatte futari no hoshi |-| Kanji= 離れない…と 指先であなたへ伝えたいの 夢語る　あなたの中に 消えない情熱感じながら ついて行く私のことを 少しだけ　気にして欲しくなる 一緒に時を駆け抜けたい 涙に濡れても　私は悔やまないわ 離れない…と 指先であなたへと伝えたいの 恋のように揺れ燃える 同じ星が見たい 愛されて　でも寂しくて 優しさ求めるお互いが 生み出せる未来があると 信じてるの　だからもう迷わない どんな明日探していても 傷ついた心　包みこんであげたい 抱きしめたら熱くなる 好きです…と騒ぐ鼓動 黙り込む二人には 細い月の明かり 涙に濡れても　私は悔やまないわ 離れない…と 指先であなたへ伝えたいの 抱きしめたら熱くなる 好きです…と騒ぐ鼓動 恋のように揺れ燃える 同じ星が見たい　同じ場所で二人 いつだって同じ星が　いつだって二人の星 |-| English= Don't leave... With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you Talking within dreams, deep within your mind, While feeling a passion that cannot be extinguished This me that's following you, Just a little bit, I want you to notice me I want to run through time together with you Even if drenched with tears, I won't regret it Don't leave... With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you For the sake of love, I'll flicker but burn on I want to see the same stars We're loved, but it's still lonely Seeking each other's tenderness There's a future waiting to be born for us I believe in it, that's why I won't hesitate anymore No matter what kind of tomorrow you're searching for Your wounded heart, I want to embrace it If we hug, it'll become warm I love you... and our hearts will race The two of us that falls into silence Within us is the light of the crescent moon Even if drenched with tears, I won't regret it Don't leave... With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you If we hug, it'll become warm I love you... and our hearts will race For the sake of love, I'll flicker but burn on I want to see the same stars; The two of us, in the same place No matter when, these same stars are; No matter when, the stars of us two References Category:Discography Category:Lily White Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nozomi Tojo